Surprises with choir
by lena10123
Summary: One day were just sitting around in choir ...   then the flock appears. Writing with may lee and ty lee same person
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's my new book. I am writing it with may lee and ty lee. Better yet she wrote this chapter and I just edit it. I hope you like it and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

Hi I am Stacy lace me and my best friend are in choir.  
>"I am telling you that fang and the red head never did see Max" She said her name is Leah<br>"Yeah then why did he kiss the girl back?"I asked she nodded that was Fax and Mang we were both still talking about it and then class started we sang Footloose, Born This Way, and Stuck Like Glue and then the door went open and in came ... Max and Fang and Nudge. I pointed at them. Leah looked and gasped as she hid under her chair when they sat by us.  
>"I am telling you something is up with Anna. She is trying to get us to trust her and then what?"the girl who looks like max saidasked.  
>"It's nothing Max; remember nothing will help us live normal lives. "He said and I looked at my friend.<br>I had long brown hair at my elbows and grey eyes. Leah had blond hair with blue eyes. This was so odd I mean Fang and Max and Nudge and then I remembered Total and angel and Iggy and the Gasmen and everyone else. I had to warn them.  
>When we went for our next class (which was world history) Angel walked in with Total and they took a look at me. I think I said hi to angel because she gasped and then the fire alarm went off and Max had me and Leah out the door. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first of all I wrote this chapter. Second this is in Leah's pov because when my friend writes this story it is in Stacy's pov so we switch it around. Third we are trying to post a chapter every Saturday. Forth the school we were in, in the last chapter was in Ohio. You will need to know this for this chapter. Fifth, we are adding twilight into this book because she is in love with that series but we are not putting this book in the x-overs. But if you want us to give me or her a pm and tell us why and we will probably put it their ok.**

"Where are you taking us?" Stacy asked.

"No comment." Max said.

"Really, tell us where we are going or I'll go karate on your ass." I told her.

"And then I will tie you to Fang over there," she pointed to Fang who was to the right of Max, "and you will have to deal with him."

Suddenly we were out of our school and in the sky. So that meant someone was carrying me which of course had to be the magnificent Maximum Ride and Stacy was being carried by the wonderful quite Fang. I did not know which one of us were the luckiest.

After a good maybe fifteen minutes Max looked at Fang and asked, "Hey Fang, could you do me a favor and trade girls with me?"

"How is that fair on Fang's part," I heard Nudge ask Angel.

"Nah, why don't you ask Iggy?" Fang asked with some humor in his voice.

"No, please don't!" Iggy screamed.

"Wow, you make me feel so good inside." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, take it like a man," Max said clearly not hearing a word I just said.

"Hey, I got an idea, LET ME GO!" I yelled at them after I had enough of them speaking

Max and Fang looked at each other and Max let go on her grip on me.

"Helllllp!" I screamed while looking up at them.

"Well ether go get her or watch as she goes splat." I barley heard Stacy tell them.

I watched as Max swooped down to come get me. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a second, Max caught me.

"Why did you let go of me." I asked Max.

"You said 'Let me go' so I did" Max replied.

"I mean land. Then let me go." I told her.

"Hey, guess what, I have feet that can move in a few motions like running, and walking. Isn't that awesome." My dear know it all friend said.

"So." Max replied.

"We can walk were ever we are going." Stacy told Max.

"Well, were going to Washington. But if you wanna walk that's ok with me." Iggy told Stacy.

Stacy and I took a quick look at each other.

"Umm, why are we going to Washington?" I asked.

"You do not need to know that information right now." Fang said.

"Yes I do, especially if I am going there." I told him.

"We will tell you guy's later ok." Angel said.

"Now the real question for me is. Are we going to Washington D.C., or the state Washington." Stacy asked stupidly.

"We are going to a town called Forks in the state Washington," Nudge started to say" It's a small town and their isn't that many malls."

"What about our family and friends? They won't know where we are." I asked.

"Exactly. It's better if they don't know where you are." Fang said.

"Why." Stacy asked.

"Do you even know who we are?" I asked the flock.

"Yeah, you are Leah Brown and you are," Angel started to say but then stopped to point at Stacy, "Stacy Case."

"Wonderful, someone has been stalking us." Stacy told me.

"Do me a favor, Stop Talking!" Max yelled at us.

"Gaz, are you alright, you have not talked all day. You too Total." Nudge asked Gazzy and Total.

"Yep, I'm alright." Gazzy answered.

"I'm awesome." Total answered.

Everyone then just looked at Stacy an I and I'm guessing expecting for us to freak out.

"Oh come on you were supposed to faint." Total said.

"Nah, I just want to hug u to death." I said and Stacy nodded in agreement.

The flock just looked at us weird till Nudge yelled in excitement, "We are here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not updated lately, I've been busy. **

We landed in a small little town, Forks. Oh great, Twilight now exists also. Sparkly vampires, flying kids, and shirtless men, I can get use to this. We landed in front of a blue house. Across the street is the Swan's house. Great, ah I love this. Didn't Annie from MR live in West Virginia instead of Forks, Washington?

When I turn my attention back to the house, a woman was staring at us with a creepy smile. I guess that is who Annie is supposed to be. "Kids, you are back home!" She said happily.

"I say we run for our lives…." Stacey whispers to me. I look at her and nod.

Suddenly we here a car door slam and I see Ashley Greene, wait Alice Cullen, and Rob… wait Edward Cullen. I'm really trying. Edward looked at Stacey and I for a moment then walked in to the Swans house. Now… when does Twilight take place? Well if Edward and Alice are still here, that means it can't take place in the second book like it is for MR. **I'll have May lee take care of this part because I barely know anything about Twilight.**

"Come inside children, I was just making supper." Annie told us. This is going to be an interesting adventure.

**Sorry, I know it is supper short. But I need someone to take care of the Twilight part for me. (May lee) **

**Well hopefully I can get another one done by next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok so now what Leah, I mean come on where Bella and Jasper and the others are and why is Anne here am I going crazy" I asked her with a crazy smile on my face.

"Bella, I'm guessing is in the house, cause you know it's her house and look there is Jasper coming out of Edwards's car." Leah replied.

We walked inside Annie's house and sat on her couch. A few minutes later Max came in.

"Guys, dinner's done" Max said coming in. I looked at her and told Leah to tell her we have something big to tell her.

"Max, Annie is evil!" Leah yelled at Max. Max looked at Leah as if she was crazy.

"Yeah, and I'm 100% human" Max said laughing. I looked at Fang and Fang had a face that showed that he also didn't believe us.

"Fine, we are going across the street to meet our neighbors since it seems we are going to be here for a while." I told them as Leah and I walked out the door without eating dinner.

We walked across the street while I looked at my watch that had a calendar on it. "Leah, it's a week before New Moon takes place." I told her. "Oh and sing an annoying song so Edward won't read your mind" I started singing _Born This Way _and continued walking across the street.

"Stacey, Charlie isn't here." She told me while pointing to the spot his cruiser would usually be parked if he was home. I nodded okay to her. Once we got to the door and was about to knock Alice opened the door.

"Hi Stacey, Leah." She said to us. When Leah looked at her weird she continued to speak. "Oh, I saw you guys coming." She said pointing to her head. Leah then had a face as if she remembered something. Ah, she forgot Alice could see the future.

Alice grabbed our arms and dragged us to the living room where Edward and Kristen.. wait Bella were talking.

Bella stopped talking to Edward and then pointed at us. Edward looked back and gave Leah a look. What the heck is she singing in her head….

"Really, gangnam style." Edward said to Leah.

"It's the most annoying song I could think of." Leah said with a pout. Suddenly Max and Fang walks through the door.

"Girls, come on we need to eat dinner. Annie won't let us eat till your home." Fang said with a pout himself.

"How about I take you all out to eat, and then we can go shopping for the 2 new in town." Edward said and Alice started jumping up and down in joy at the thought of shopping.

"Fine, but we are going to a buffet; I'll go tell Annie we are leaving." Max said. Once that was taken care of, Edward took us out to his Volvo, while Max and Fang got ready to fly.

I was placed in the back between Leah and Alice, who could not stop blabbering how she was going to get us a whole new wardrobe. About an hour later we were at the mall. It seemed to be cloudy but no rain. First we went to Mike Newton's Mom and Dad's store to buy Leah and I coats and other things we would need. Max and the others kept behind us but Fang was talking on a cell phone but as soon as he was done he put it in his pocket….

**Ok that's enough or I'll never put this up…**

**K sorry may lee but I could not go any farther.**

**I'll put up another chapter hopefully before the end of this month.**

**Oh and May Lee wrote some of this…. **


End file.
